My Worst Fear
by ItIsJustAGame
Summary: It was a fear of losing you.
1. Prolouge

_Hey guys!_

_Her comes my new Cabbie story._

_I know, we're all upset, because Victorious is canceled. I am in upset mood. :(_

_I hope you guys will have at least one, tear in your eye while reading this._

_And I'm sorry for all mistakes. It's really late here, in Poland. _

* * *

Robbie had arrived the airport, running.

He took his way on flight to Paris.

There was a briefing.

His heart cheered, when he saw red-head girl.

"Cat! Cat!" He called.

She had turned around, frowning.

When she saw Robbie, her face had softened.

She started to walk toward him.

"Robbie, what are you doing here? I have a flight in six mi-…"

"Don't go." He interrupted. Her jaw dropped and she raised her eyebrows.

"W-what?"

He grabbed her hands, and raised them. Her eyes were tearing up.

"Please Cat, don't go. Please. I… I won't make it without you. I beg you Cat, don't go. Please."

She was staring at him, shocked.

She didn't know what to say. Her feelings for him, was a secret, not only for people around her, but for herself.

He always had made her feel so… Different. Like she was the most important person on the world. He had made her feel beautiful. Special.

"Please, Cat." He begged.

"Robbie…" She finally spoke. "It's not like we won't see each other again. I'll miss you, so much, but I'm sure we both will make it."

He shook his head.

"Cat, please. Don't leave me. Not now. Not here."

She looked him into eyes, once again, and then, hugged him, tightly.

"I can't, Robbie." She whispered, closing her eyes, and letting the tears to roll down her cheeks.

"Please, don't leave me." He whispered back.

She pulled away, and in the heat of the moment, pressed her lips against his.

He kissed her back, feeling his whole body explode.

The kiss had ended, as fast as it had started.

"I'm sorry, Robbie." She said.

She didn't know what she was doing. She was breaking her own heart. _And _his.

"I…" She looked down. "Have to go."

She raised her eyes again, only to meet his, broke and sad.

"Goodbye." She whispered, and walked away.

"I love you!" He yelled.

She stopped, shocked.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, that he was the only one who could hear that.

She gave him a last look, feeling the fresh tears, rolling down her cheeks, and walked away.

That day, Robbie was sure he won't see her, never again.

_But he didn't know, that she will come back._

* * *

_Love, hate? I'm sure we have some words to share. This will continue._

_Victorious, my only love._


	2. Chapter 1

_Hey guys!_

_Alright, for first, I'm SO SO SO sorry, this is so short. I PROMISE that the next one will be long. _

_And second, this is out-of-Cabbie. But I think you will like it._

_Third, thank you, for your reviews! I really appreciate it!_

_Anyway, enjoy. :)_

* * *

Beck and Jade were watching TV on the couch, cuddled.

Her gaze went to the picture of her, Tori and Cat. She sighed, staring at the red-head.

Beck pulled her closer to him, and kissed the top of her forehead.

„I miss her too, baby. But…" He started, and she turned around, to rest her chin on his chest.

„But?" She asked, smirking. He put her hair behind her ear and smiled.

„You have me." He said. She smiled and kissed him sweetly.

„That's true." She whispered. „I'm glad we have moved in." She added, looking around.

In the apartment were many cartons, and they were stuck in the middle of unpacking them.

„I'm too lazy, to unpack them." He said, and she laughed.

„Very true." She said, nodding.

As a gift for Jade's twenty-first birthday, Tori, Andre and Robbie had bought them this apartment, warning, that they won't buy them anything for their weeding.

„Ugh, I have to study for English test, we have tomorrow. I want to die." He groaned.

„Then let me give you another reason to live." She smirked, and before he could say something, she kissed him hungrily.

He kissed her back, and when their little make-out session had started to turn into something more, someone knocked to their front door.

They pulled away, Beck collapsed onto the pillows and she sighed, standing up.

„God, come on!" He moaned and she laughed.

„Wait a minute, hon." She said, walking to the door.

She pressed the doorknob and opened it.

Jade was going to say „hello", or something, but she froze, staring at the person in front of her.

„Hey." Cat greeted, quietly.

* * *

_DUM-DUM-DUM!_

_See you soon!_

_Victorious, my love (Oh, BTW, I alawys will write it, on the end of every chapter and story I'll make. In honor of Victorious.)_


	3. Chapter 2

_Hey guys!_

_Here comes next chapter, which I hope you'll like._

_I don't have much to say, so, enjoy :)_

* * *

Jade was staring at Cat, frozen.

Cat, was also staring at Jade, guilty.

„Hey." She repeated, quietly.

Suddenly, Jade put her amrs around her neck, and buried her face in her shoulder.

Cat felt relief, and moved her arms, under Jade's, and then she squezeed her shoulders, hugging her back.

„Oh God, Cat. It's you. You're here." She whispered. Cat closed her eyes, and hugged her tighter.

„I'm here." She whispered back, letting the tears to roll down her cheeks.

They pulled away, and looked at each other.

Jade wiped away her tears, and opened her mouth to say something, but Beck arrived, making Cat gasped.

„Cat?" He asked, shocked. She hugged him, tightly, without a hesitation, and he hugged her back, after a moment of shock.

„You're still so short." He said, making her laugh.

„And, I still have red-hair. That's most important." She replied, making them laugh.

Jade smiled, as she saw tears in her boyfriend's eyes.

She sent him a teasing smirk, and he rolled her eyes, but smiled as well.

They pulled away and Cat turned around back to Jade, then to Beck.

„What had happend to you?" He asked.

„It's a long story." She said, crossing her arms.

„Alright, come in. You have to tell us about a lot of things." Jade spoke, and Beck nodded.

„She's right."

„So… When I was there, and I realized what am I doing, I left Paris." Cat added quietly, as she was staring at her cup of mint tea.

„So… You'd spent there whole _four _years, learing French, making new friennds and all the stuff, only to realized that you want to come back?" Beck asked.

Cat burried her face in her hands.

„I'm so stupid." She murmured.

„No, I think…" Jade said, rubbing her back. „I think that you had to find your place. Which is here." She added quietly.

Cat looked at them.

„Oh guys, I'm so happy I'm here."

„So are we, Cat." Beck replied, smiling.

„So, how you like our place?"

„Oh, it's amazing! So is that, you had moved in together! And you're starring at the big movie! This is just wonderful!" Cat exclaimed. „What's up in Tori's world?" She asked. „I have to visit her tomorrow."

„Oh, she left the college, before it had started." Beck spoke.

„What?!"

„Yeah." Jade said. „She said it's not for her, and now she's clothes designer, can you believe it? Her mother does not approve it, but she don't care, as long as she is with Andre." Jade shrugged. „That's my girl." She added, and Cat eyes widened.

„Tori and Andre are together?" She asked. Beck nodded.

„Yeah, and also, he's recording his debiut album."

„Wow… I see, that I missed a lot."

„Yeah, you did. It's not the world it used to be." Jade said, putting her head on Beck's arm.

„And…" Cat started quietly, looking on her cup of tea again. „What's up with Robbie?"

Jade and Beck exchanged gazes.

„Well… He's at UCLA with Jade. And he lives with his girlfriend, Stacy." Beck added slowly, and Cat felt like she got a hit.

„Which, I hate." Jade said, making Beck rolling his eyes. „But…" She started, lowering her voice. Cat looked at her. „He was really broke. When you left him, on the airport." She said, nodding her head.

Cat bit her lip.

„Yeah… I really regret it, now."

Jade looked at Beck.

„So… You're saying that you… Maybe… You know…"

„Love him?" Beck finished, calmly. Jade gave Cat a I-Need-To-Know-What's-Going-On look.

Cat sighed deeply, shook her head.

„I don't know! I don't know anything, lately. Everything is so complicated." She replied. „I… Need to get some sleep. It was a long flight." She said, standing up.

Jade stood up as well, and hugged her.

„Goodnight. We'll talk tommorow." She said, and Cat smiled.

„Thanks for everything." She replied, pulling away.

„Night!" Beck called.

„Nighty-nighty!" She said, and they laughed.

Jade turned around and sat on Beck's lap.

„That was… A weird day." She finally said.

„You're absolutealy right." He replied, nodding.

„Yeah, let's go to sleep." Jade stood up, taking his hand, and leading them to their bedroom.

„Oh, so only _sleep_, now." He teased. She laughed.

„Shut up."

* * *

_So, what's your thoughts? Please, share with me! _

_Victorious, my love._


End file.
